1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments pertain to equipment tracking and, more specifically, to a computerized tool to track manufactured products from cradle to grave.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various inventory systems maintain the status of manufactured products within inventory. This provides sellers of the products with various information in order to determine courses of action. For example, when a product has a low quantity within inventory, the product may be ordered or manufactured in preparation for potential future sales. However, information from these types of systems is typically limited to presence of products within the inventory and corresponding quantity information.